Jewel Knight
by Fantasyof-theRaven
Summary: If You like Sailor Moon,Cardcaptors,Mermaid Melody pitch,Mew Mew Power and you don't mind Stendy and Style well then what would happen to a regular guy who was told by a duck bill platypus that he had to save the world... as a girl?


Stan watched his opponent from across the field watching him taunt him by passing the ball back and forth. Stan couldn't wait any longer for his pass he needed to take action he hated to be teased. Stan took a step further ignoring his captain's cold glare to warn him to stay put.

The opponent finally gave the ball one swift powerful kick sending it straight toward Stan. Stan jumped immediately to head butt the ball right back into the direction of the net. His teammates stormed after the ball like playful kittens after one ball of yarn.

He kept his eyes on the ball as he kept a safe distance near the net knowing the other team's plan very well. Once the ball reached the other court with half of his team mates after it. The right wing of the other team came into view kicking the ball back towards Stan as the other team mates had already made their way toward the net. While the ball was passed to another player for a perfect clear hit Stan jumped into his way just in time to send the ball right back to his team member who was waiting patiently near the net. With out warning the ball was shot clearing into the enemy's net with the roaring wave of cheers from the school audience. Once again in a row Stan's team had won again this year.

Stan jogged across the field waving at the screams and cries from the bubbliest school girls who would swoon at Stan's flirtatious winks here and there. "Hey Stan nice goal you made out there!" Clyde had come to join him in his 10 seconds of fame as he threw his arm around his neck in a half bear hug.

"Thanks Clyde you did good on your team too this year, funny that Tolken couldn't be here." Clyde released Stan from his death crushing grip walking backwards towards his own team. "Meh I'd say he'd rather stay home and study than to sit in the stands for hours... gotta go catch ya later Stan!" Clyde left Stan to join his team back to the boy's locker room.

During the small celebration in the boy's wining locker room that was held for the most popular Stan Marsh of South Park high. Stan had silently slipped out of the locker room to have a moment of peace to himself. "Wouldn't you be missing the fun of the party Mister Stan Marsh?"

"Nah I'm not so good at parties." "Neither am I, how about we spend it out here Stanley Marsh." Stan gave a short laugh before turning to reject the offer only realizing the very person he was talking to. He turned around to see the most beautiful girl of his school standing behind him as she twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers in an act of shyness. Stan almost gawked only to catch himself very quickly. Her long black silky hair bounced lightly around her hourglass figure showing off her hips nicely.

He couldn't help but to study her entire her beautiful dark blue eyes dashing side to side of nervousness while her cheeks softly grew a bright tint of red, while her soft plump lips quirked in a shy cute smile.

Stan slowly wet his lips trying to focus his thoughts clearly in order to talk. She was wearing the usual school uniform with a short sleeve button up t-shirt with a pink and black tie. Her very short skirt matched with the tie as it was flapping along with the spring breeze along with her silky hair.

Stan coughed into his hand to relax himself into a more easy going conversation. "W-Wendy it's a s-surprise to see you h-here!" Stan blurted out only slapping his hand right back over his stupid mumbling mouth. "I wanted to see the so called soccer star that will be going to the finals next week." Stan nervously combing through his messy raven black hair with his hand trying to distract himself from the awkward chat. Even though Stan was the most well known boy in school, the most popular soccer player in his town but he could never ever no matter how much people liked him he could never talk to very pretty girls, especially to Wendy. "Ya finals I can't wait..." Can't wait? Why couldn't he think up something smart and cute to say. "Neither can I since I'm the head cheer leader and all..." "Wendy come on Clyde just snuck into the girl's changing rooms to party you gotta come!" Bebe one of Wendy's best friends was waiting for her down at the end of the hall brushing her long stringy blond hair over her shoulder.

"Alright I'm coming!" She called back turning her back on Stan to join her friend only to stop half way to cast a look over her shoulder. "I'll be cheering for you at the finals Stan!" She pressed her two lovely long slender digits against her plump red lips blowing him a little kiss of farewell before disappearing just around the corner at the end of the dark lonely hall. Stan dumbly waved his hand to thin air purely in bliss as if he could feel that kiss landing against his cheek. "B-bymme wmendy..." He stumbled back into the partying locker room how ever he was still not in the partying mood.

* * *

Stan walked home alone in the dark after the celebration was done he couldn't stop thinking about the strange encounter with Wendy just that evening. How could he be so shy all of a sudden she was just one person it's not like it matters.

Well that was a lie it mattered to the whole world to him he secretly would write : Wendy Marsh Wendy Marsh in his English note book. Childish as it sounds Stan could never face Wendy alone, he would go weak in the knees just to have her standing in front of him. Like at times when she passed him in the halls to give him a light pat on the shoulder that would make him melt in his shoes. Stan kept walking the long dark streets ahead lowering his head so that no one could see his face in embracement. If he was a girl then it would be a lot easier to talk to the fabulous girl, he wouldn't be too shy or run away at the chance she approached him everything would be a lot easier if he was a girl...

"Change?" Stan's thoughts abruptly came to a halt to find himself face to face with a withered old woman who was draped in large clothing holding out a small bright yellow egg. "I'm sorry I don't have any on me right now..."

"Change?!" She kept forcing the egg onto Stan almost knocking him over. "I'm sorry I don't have any change on me!" He couldn't help but bark at her he needed to get home. "Change!" She grabbed roughly for Stan's hand to shove the yellow egg into his hand before leaving the dumbfounded Stan behind to watch her walk away.

"What the hell, Hey grandma what the hell is this thing?" Stan kept yelling out questions to the old strange woman only to receive a simple wave at every question. Stan shoved the egg into the front of the hoodie's pocket as he stormed off confused as ever.

Once he finally got home safe from the outside world only to carry a strange bright yellow egg. "Stan your late how was the game?" His mother called from the kitchen as he kicked off his sneakers.

"It was alright..." He fiddled with the egg in his pocket tracing what seemed to be carved designs. "Did you win honey?" She asked walking into view in the living room while Stan trotted up the stairs to his room. "Yea... I get to go to final's next week." He mumbled ignoring the sudden thunder of clapping and cheering. "Oh wait till I tell your father when he gets home, then I'll have to phone Shelly at her dorm to tell her to news oh I just knew you were going to win Stan, My boy the famous soccer star..."

"Mom I'm really tired the game was really hard can I go to my room in peace please?" Stan pleaded as his mother stopped half way at the stairs giving him a warm smile. "Sure Stan if you need anything I'm just down in the kitchen." She simply walked back down stairs. "Okay."

Stan opened the poster covered door to his room his walls were still painted the dark blue like it used to be since grade three. He threw his book bag down on the floor kicking the door close as he stumbled onto his messy made bed. He drew the egg from out of his pocket to study the odd markings.

It was a lot heavier than a normal egg should be and very large at that. He held it towards the low light seeing a strange glow glisten from it's skin. "Is it a toy or something?" He asked to only himself bringing the egg closer to his face to examine more of it's texture. There was a sudden kick from the egg that had startled Stan dropping the egg in slow motion as it had collied with his lips.

The room exploded with bright light with a sudden push from a stronger force knocking Stan off his bed. The egg rose highly to the ceiling with the markings Stan was just inspecting was flashing with bright different color lights. Blue Green Red Aqua Purple over and over again. It started to spin in an intense speed until the egg took shape and form until the room had stopped spinning and was now a ball of bright yellow fluff as it lowered back down toward the floor.

The light had faded as the moving puff of fluff was sleeping among the floor peacefully. Stan inched out his hand in caution afraid of what ever it was that had destroyed his room. Two feather like arms stretched from the ball as a long beaver like tail rolled onto the floor. Then a Duck like head lifted from beneath it give out a long hollow yawn with a strange pearl gem on it's forehead.

It's bright brown eyes studied the frighten Stan who was sitting just an inch away. It jumped onto it's little feet rubbing his face with his stubbing little arms. "Hi I'm..." SMACK! Just the moment the little thing had started to dance Stan reached for his heavy biology book to whack it right on the thing's head making it knock over on it's back. "What the flying fu-."

"I"m not a duck and I do not fly I am simply a platypus!" The thing squawk flapping his arms like a mad angered animal. It's tail lifted him off the ground so that he could sit on his lifting tail to look up into Stan's shocked face. "My name is Ken Cornmack but you can call me Kenny..." It jumped off it's tail to waddle to and fo in front of Stan before jumping closer grabbing Stan's face with it's tiny bitty wings. "You must be Standra The Blue Sapphire Knight!" Stan kicked the strange duck bill platypus farther away from him trying to engulf all the new information. "What the hell is this some kind of prank?" He demanded stamping on the poor little plush thing with his foot as it squeaked and squawked. "No no no your hurting me Standra!" He squealed as Stan further kept him under his large foot.

"My name is Stan not Standra and what the hell are you?!" He barked as the little thing wrapped it's wings over it's head. "I already told you I'm a duck bill platypus!" He squealed Stan reached for it's tail yanking him across the floor boards lifting him up by the tail to come face to face. "I already know that but why are you here?!" He snapped at the huffing duck. "I'm here to collect the Jewel Knights as ordered I need to protect the Princess of Jewel Kingdom!" It snapped back at the unconvinced Stan throwing balls of fists at him failing to access at Stan. "I knew it." He placed the platypus back onto the floor lifting himself up to look into his body mirror.

"I finally went off the deep end... I've gone insane... my imagination is running wild..." Stan took deep steady breaths closing his eyes to help him relax and focus. "Ok once I turn around it will be gone it's just all the stress on the soccer game... ok..." Stan turned around still seeing the little fluff ball rolling around on the floor boards with what seemed to be his porn that WAS hidden under the bed. "Pretty girls, pretty girls, pretty girls." It chanted rolling onto the books in a heavy day dream.

Stan grabbed for it's tail again yanking him away from his naughties shoving them back under the bed. "If you value your life don't go under my bed EVER again got it?" He threaten the fluff ball and had set him on top of the bed. "Alright, okay Standra."

"Stop calling me that it's just Stan!" "Stan are you alright I hear a lot of screaming?" His mother knocked on his bedroom door. "I'm fine I'm practicing for a school play!" He answered gripping onto the bill of the loud platypus's mouth snapping it shut.

"Well alright honey I'm still down stairs if you need me." He ran toward his door to put his ear against the door making sure she was really gone. He released the platypus's mouth dropping him onto the ground. "Your gonna have to keep it down... what's wrong with you?" Stan noticed the little gem on it's forehead started to flash a bright pear color.

"Cut to the chase remember when I said I came here to look for the Jewel knights to protect the Princess of Jewel kingdom?" Stan nodded while the Platypus jumped onto the bed to waddle near to the window. "And I said you were Standra The Blue Sapphire Knight... well when I came to this world... they followed me..." Stan inched closer towards the thing that was now sitting on the window sill. "What followed you?" "The Darkens they are a large organization that wants to take over the Jewel kingdom, our gems are their life source and if they suck out the color of our gems we die." "Oh great I'm in a middle of a feeding frenzy, and what are they doing here?" Stan demanded while the platypus tapped on his now flashing gem trying to concentrate.

"They had come here to look for the Knights and the Princess... so they will search through every innocent human by sucking out their life source and uses it as a shell."

The platypus tapped on his gem at Stan. "The flashing shows that there is an enemy close by and could be disguised inside a human before it does any damage to your town or the person it's using as a shell." Stan shifted in his position still a bit unconvinced with the whole situation.

"When you yank it out of the human shell it's true form will be presented and I'm tellin' ya it isn't pretty, they're like large shadow wolves and could rip you to pieces." "And how can a little person like me fight against something like that?" Kenny tapped harder on his gem until his stomach opened up with a blue Sapphire inside.

Pulling it out he handed it towards Stan so that Stan could take it into his larger hands. "This is your gem it transforms you into one of the Jewel Knights with out it you can't go every far in fighting with the Darkens." Stan looking the gem over and over. "Ok so how does it work?" The Platypus flapped his arms trying to get Stan's attention yet again. "Place the gem at the center of your chest and say Blue Sapphire Power!" Stan shook his head in denial. "The hell I'm not saying that it's so embarrassing!"

"You have to say it or it wont work!" Stan rolled his eyes putting the gem at the center of his chest. "So apparently I put this at the center of my chest and say **Blue Sapphire Power**!"

The whole room filled with the glowing dark blue light that was flowing from the gem that now attached it self to his chest forming into a huge bow. His body kept changing here and there places he didn't even think that it should change. The black corset wrapped tightly around his slim waist growing a short flowing blue skirt.

He held out his hands out in front of him seeing new long white arm warmers slip along up his arm. One puffy sleeve popped onto his shoulder as to the same on the next forming the white front to cover his now growing chest. Ribbons formed and snaked around his legs to make long white leggings with a little blue bow at the top. The two ribbons snaked it's way back onto his neck wrapping around tightly to from into a tight black choker. Once the transformation was done with a brand new body Stan threw his arms into the air bringing them back down into a fighting stand. "I am Blue Sapphire Knight and I am here to kick your ass!"

Kenny jumped into a dance clapping his stubbing wings together in a fit of laughter. "I always new the Blue Sapphire Knight had very large breasts can I size them up?" Stan gave the little toy another kick before yelling at him again. "What are you even talking... about..." What was this all of a sudden his voice had gotten a lot higher and it usually was. He ran toward his body sized mirror seeing that he was not the boy he once was.

There was a very attractive girl staring back with short black raven hair with razored short bangs. She had the same dark blue ocean eyes just like Stan's. He stared down his body memorizing something he never thought he could ever touch or be one for that matter.

"Why... am I... no this can't be happening." He whispered grabbing at the two watermelons hanging on his chest. "That's because the Jewel knights were girls in the Jewel Kingdom, on earth well your just one simple guy when a Jewel Knight is known for beauty, style, martial arts, and of course bravery and well let's face it your just one guy who can't even talk to a girl." Stan grabbed for the thing's neck shaking him madly. "How did you know about that?" He demanded as he kept shaking the poor Kenny in his tight grip. "I followed you around until the proper time I could finally be come one with my true form, I had to hypnotize an old woman to get the chance to give you me." Stan dropped Kenny onto the floor running his hand into his soft neat hair that had the hint of smell of blueberries.

"Ok, so your able to change into a warrior and fight can we leave now some one needs our help!" He pointed back at his flashing gem on his forehead indicating that they had some unfinished business to attend to. "Alright fine let's see this Darken thing..." Kenny jumped on to Stan's shoulder pointing towards the window. "I'll show you the way just don't go down stairs or your mother will see you." Stan gave a swift nod rushing towards the window to get it open so that he could throw himself out into the night.

* * *

Stan couldn't believe that he was running in a very short mini skirt with a stuffed toy platypus on his shoulder in public. It would be humiliating if he was in his boy form but for some reason at the time he really didn't care if anyone saw him running down in the streets that would look as if he just came out running from a cosplay convention. "We're almost to the destination turn left!" The duck quacked pointing the way for Stan to follow until the rain started to pick up. It kept beating down hard on him making it harder to run with soggy clothing. "It's here the Darken is here!" Stan froze as he stood in front of his high school seeing that the whole school was dark there couldn't be any one in there at this hour. "Are you sure why would the Darken be in my school?" He asked as the platypus urged him to move forward.

"It was probably looking for you!" He squealed until he was able to make Stan move. "I don't think any one is in there now..." He walked over to the tall entrance doors seeing that it was well locked. "How could we get in?" He kept shaking the door until the platypus waddled to one of the windows to the principle's office. "In here one of the windows are open!" Stan rolled his eyes of course there would be the damn darken must of forgotten to shut it after it got into the school.

The both broke into the room seeing that the whole office had an uproar everything was out of place as if some one was searching for something.

"What happened here?" Stan walked towards the desk seeing that his file was on the desk open for the whole world to see.

"Looks like your right Kenny... some one was going through my file..." Stan flipped through the pages until he noticed one of the papers were missing. (Not like he usually sneaks in the office to go through his records to know every page.) "Standra follow me I think I know where the darken is." Stan left the office following the fluff ball into the deep dark long hallow corridor. The whole setting was deep and cold setting off warning bells in Stan's head.

"I can sense it can you?" Kenny asked before sniffing in the air. "I think so..." The whole ceiling before them collapsed sending Kenny and Stan far backwards seeing a large black shaggy animal rise slowly from the floor. It was larger than a grizzly bear it's face didn't have a sort of form it was like a blob thing that moved to all different places.

It had large deadly claws that scrapped along the floor it's head rolled around to set on Stan stretching a very long grin showing off the long fangs dripping with oil. "Stan it doesn't have a host it's a bit easier to kill it now!" The platypus called as Stan kept watching the large creature roll out it's long ruby red tongue to the floor.

"How do I exactly kill it?" Stan shouted back seeing that the creature was ready to pounce any time. "It'll come to you just focus don't be afraid to face it!" Stan set his foot out in front of him as did the same of the creature. Stan lifted his arms out in fists as the creature set out it's claws inching forward. Once it's shoulders relaxed and started to move this was a sign for Stan to run... and he did.

"STANDRA!" The platypus took off chasing after Stan as he kept running for his life he could feel the heavy vibrations in his feet from the large creature that was chasing him. "Standra turn back and FIGHT!" The duck screaming grabbing onto his leg trying to stop him. "No way in HELL!" Screamed Stan until he turned a sharp corner to head for the boy's bathrooms. Once he barged into the small room he raced to one of the stalls locking him inside.

"Standra this is the most lowest thing you could do go back there and fight!" Scolded the duck Stan slapped his hand clasping the big beak shut as he could hear the door of the bathroom opening.

Stan took in a sharp shaking breath as the thing slithered over to stand in front of his stall. His heart beat was getting louder and louder by the second making his body turn cold feeling the small beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. The stall door's was wrenched opening as Stan's girlish squeal echoed through the whole school. "Who the **Hell **are _**YOU**_?"

Stan looked up to see tall lanky girl with smooth soft pale skin with long curly blood red hair dangling to her hips. Her sharp green eyes glared down at the poor shaken cosplay dressed Stan who was clutching onto an annoyed platypus.

"EEK...wait who are you, you don't go to this school?" Stan threw the platypus back down into the toilet to confront the intruder. "Who the hell are you?" He threw back her words seeing that the girl only chuckled at Stan's odd pissed off behavior. "Just as I thought your so hopeless, just stand back and let the big girls play will you?" She shut the stall's door straight into Stan's face that pissed him off even more.

"Hey, Hey lady you better get out of here you don't know what lurks around out there!" Warned Stan who wrenched his way out from the stall catching the girl before she left the bathroom. "Oh please I've seen so many of those things I lost count just go back and play with your little dolls and let me take care of your little problem." She gave out a very manly laugh before he had left the stall. "Who the hell was that chick?" Stan barked only to follow her out of the bathroom with the toilet water soggy platypus at her tail.

Stan watched the girl approached the roaring creature who's tongue dragged across the floor quickly wrapping it around the girl's thin hips. The girl brought up her hand toward it's face before whispering very soft words. "_Sleep_." The thing started to wobble toward the girl before falling onto it's side in defeat.

"Standra she's, she's one of the Jewel Knights!" Squealed the duck as he sat back on top of Stan's shoulder. "Kiss your hand and raise it toward the Darken to finish it off!" He barked into Stan's ear instructing him on what to do. Stan lifted his hand to place a soft small kiss before repeating just as the girl did.

"Blue Sapphire Color Change!" Stan yelled the whole corridor's darkness light up with all different colors blinding the large dog who's long high pitched scream echoed through the hall. The dark beam of light had stuck it straight to it's head making it's oily black fur fade to nothing but a mucky mess.

Stan fell to his knees watching the muck slowly fade along with the bright colors. "Standra are you alright?" Kenny asked wadding forward as Stan's girl form was slightly fading back to his original form. "When you lose a lot of stamina you lose your form..." He warned patting Stan on his hand. "Where is she?" He asked looking for the strange girl who was just here. "She must of left before you pulled your last spell... I can't believe we found another Jewel Knight so quickly." Stan dropped onto the floor losing his eye sight slowly. "Ken-n-y... I'm...." "Stan!"

every thing turned to darkness.

Stan awoke from a strange uncomfortable kicking feeling as he rolled his head around to see his two best friends Clyde and Token kicking him and poking him in his sides. "Wake up buddy your lying in the middle of the school floor." Stan sat up seeing most people stand around him giving him odd looks and whispering to the next person near them. Stan was clutching onto the stuffed toy platypus in his arm as he looked to Token to Clyde. "Dude when he came into school this morning we found you sleeping on the floor... with a teddy bear man... that's weak..."

Clyde stated grabbing the small plush thing to examine it. "I never thought you'd like school so much just to spend the night here." Token laughed as he continue to kick him in the leg.

"Ah shut up you guys it was a long night." Barked Stan getting up from the floor to head to the lockers with his friends. "I got chem at this hour so I'll met you guys a recess alright." Token took off as the bell rung Stan shrugged as Clyde gave him a tap on his shoulder.

"I better head to class to see ya there." Stan nodded waving his hand as he stuffed the toy into his bag to get ready for class.

"Yea yea just go you jerk." Clyde took off leaving Stan alone in the corridor to collect this thoughts. Did last night really happen... with the Darken and changing into another gender really happen. It was odd to wake up in the middle of school with a stuffed toy but he never owned this toy.

He poked it's head caution to see if it would jump out at him, yet it didn't budge. "Hm funny." He shut his locker door with books in hand just slightly turning around to head for class only to bump into another person sending their books all over the floor.

"Sorry." He muttered to sit on his knees to collect his belongings. The person did nothing to offer or to help him up but just stood there watching him which was pretty rude. Before Stan shot his head up to lecture the prick about being a prick the guy ran off before he had a chance. All he saw was a flash of red... blood red hair... could it be?

Stan finally walked into his class ignoring his teacher's usual warnings about being late as he took his seat in the back near the window. "Class we have a new student today every one please greet Mr. Bofloski."

Stan looked up to see the same flash of red staring into the same cold sharp green eyes. He almost fell out of his chair seeing the tall lanky thin young handsome man with flaming red curly locks with the same cold emerald eyes.

It couldn't be her... could it?

* * *

**I was extremely bored ok I was inspired by Sailor moon 3**

**I'm back with a new story I'm not too fond with it but oh well hope you enjoy 3**


End file.
